Morning Affair
by xduck
Summary: The perverted brain in action.


I decided to use an automatic translator to translate my most recent "story." The result cracked me up so much I'm taking the liberty to publish it.

Please note that the original makes just as much sense as this one, so this is one of those cases where suckiness isn't lost in translation.

Enjoy.

Or not.

* * *

><p>Be finished him he studied in the upper level secondary school, Gohan busy looking for the boarding house that close to his choice university. Although his mother more liked if his pet child continued to live with him, he understood if the level of the difficulty of the university lesson was far more higher compared to the secondary school and the situation the house was not too adequate for a serious student.<p>

Videl, in the meantime, completely then did not object to the Gohan decision. His girlfriend's house that was in mountains was indeed excessive the distance, and after his two years then finally had been tired. Although to visit to the area of the Gohan choice university still ate time enough, what even better than visited to his family's house.

That afternoon Videl was lying in the bed in the room of the boarding house read the magazine that was carried by him from the house repeatedly. Gohan was personally sitting in the table seat and studied active like usually. After so many for a long time went out, they felt comfortable together without speaking. Was not realised by expired time, and when Gohan stood to tighten the body was seen by him if sky outside has been dark.

"Eh, Videl," he said, "evidently outside it's already night time. You want to come home now, or not? Although I between."

Videl breathed. "I was really tired. Today I sleep here, although tomorrow just came home."

"Oh, like that," preceptive Gohan light. "If like that telephoned your father although he did not worry. After you were finished I must also telephone my friend, asked permission to spend the night in his place tonight."

Videl gaze at strange to the side of Gohan, that still was gazing at him with the plain face. _Did not understand my intention apparently_, he thought.

"You need not telephone your friend," said Videl with rather sharply.

"Ha? Why? Your words you wanted to sleep here."

"Yes OK, that's right. My intention . . ." Videl words slow, his cheek became red, "tonight I wanted to sleep together with you."

The Gohan eyes widened, and his cheek then became also red. "Sl-Sleep together? Don't! Your father has believed was the same me!"

"Only sleep how come!" Reply to Videl. "Moreover we would already the fiance. Or let us hope not you were still wanting to retreat? Uptil now you played please?

"You-You like that." Gohan could not be evasive. What was said by Videl true: they will definitely marry one day later, and moreover . . . moreover . . . was not mistakenly would, if only by chance lying in the bed that was same below blanket that was same?

"So how is it going?" Ask Videl after being waiting long for several.

Gohan then nodded slow. "Okay then. Okay if like that. Tonight . . . we slept together."

.

Because he indeed did not plan to spend the night there, Videl did not bring substitute clothes and be forced borrowed some of the Gohan took the form of short gloves and shorts. The colour and his feature were too kitsch for Videl, but Gohan clothes that were other far too big for him and this only to sleep. Not the problem.

Gohan was still being busy studying when Videl yawned to tenth him that night.

"Already, you slept previously," said Gohan, his back was still rebuffing Videl. "No need to be waiting for me."

"You promised to not sleep on the floor?" The floor in the boarding house was hard and cold, and Videl did not want to make Gohan difficult because of his egoism.

"OK, I promised."

.

When he had finally been finished studied, Gohan turned to the side of Videl that already deep slept and blew out the hopeless breath. Still was a part of him that wanted to run from this situation, but he already the promise to Videl and the feeling of his drowsiness then was not checked.

Gohan deadly his desk light and began to date his clothes because he indeed uptil now slept only by putting on singlet socks and shorts. In darkness that covered, carefully he rose on the bed and lay by the woman who was loved by him.

.

The morning sunlight entered beyond the window and woke up Gohan from sleeping him. The incident yesterday still not be reminded came back and he half of the confusion saw something that was yellow lying nearby. Still in the situation of half of the sleep, he was occupied and realised if that yellow socks that for a long time never he with because not deliberate wiped time was washed for the first time. Socks that yesterday was lent by him to Videl.

"Gohan, you have gotten up?"

Gohan visited to the side of the female voice, and his eyes immediately was open when he saw what available in his view. Videl was sitting in his desk seat faced himself... but without a sheet of clothes then on his body. His two hands tried to cover his chest and he sat with in such a way as the genitals among foot him was hidden, but what could be seen by him was still making Gohan be agape.

"Vi-Videl, why you like that?" He stumbled, was unstable. Although having the feeling was not glad in himself, he could not release his view.

Videl did not answer. His face was reddish, possibly embarrassed possibly was cold. He continued to gaze at Gohan without many expressions, and after hesitant for a moment finally stood and showed the nudity him from the waist down.

Gohan trembled, but Videl was not yet finished. Slowly his two hands were unloaded by him and were placed by him behind his back, and he then stood just like that allowed Gohan to see freely his personal parts that uptil now were hidden. His two breasts that were round . . . his nipple that was pink . . . luxuriant hair that covered his genitals . . . whether why all that really was good to be gazed at.

"You liked to see me was stark naked?" Ask Videl, still was rather very embarrassed.

"N-Not! Not like that!" Gohan fast answered although he was still stopping enjoyed what was seen by him. The Videl body cute. His skin was white. It seems must be soft.

Videl as believing and beginning to take a step to the side of him. Gohan was still trembling, but he did not refuse when Videl placed his two hands on his waist that was slender and wipe off-off him above and down.

_True. Soft. _

Videl afterwards sat in his lap, and this time one hand of Gohan was guided by him from the waist to the stomach and slowly rose to the chest. While the hands were still alighting on the chest, was approached by him his ears while whispering intimate, "I wanted you in me."

Gohan ears were then felt hot, and could not be opposed again by the lust. Videl personally that persuaded him to sleep together. Videl personally that stripped himself. Videl personally that said if he wanted. If already like this . . . he also still the man would?

One hand embraced Videl, he rose from the bed and whacked all the pillows and the blanket to the floor to be not that could obstruct. With carefully was lay downed by him Videl on his bed, and was smelled all of his face. Not long afterwards his hands have touched all the parts of the female body that not necessarily was touched by the man, from the shoulder to the thigh.

"I love you," this time Gohan that whispered intimate. He did not want Videl supposed if his action only as the animal completely.

"I knew," Videl replied whispered. Gohan then dated underwear that still was put on by him. There were few strange feelings of carrying him out while being watched by someone, but this the last stage in being in love not? Finally . . . finally they will join and really became the eternal sweetheart not?

"You have been ready?" Gohan want to decisive.

His interlocutor only nodded, and slowly Gohan lay downed himself on Videl.

_His body was soft_, he thought. _Indeed the female body was necessarily soft, but not was suspected of by me being as soft as this. _

Possibly . . .

.

Gohan woke up and blinked. Around it was still dark. There was the voice snoring soft nearby, and when turning was realised by him if the voice actually came from Videl, and their conversation yesterday afternoon to return to his brain.

Still doze off-drowsiness, Gohan tried to sleep again. When so he be reminded what will do that happened several minutes beforehand, and was realised by him the bolster that still was tight in him. Wet.

_Oh . . . all that of only dreams? _

The first feeling that came to him to be disappointment. What he said in the true dream. Anyway, he still the man.

The second feeling was the guilty feeling. If only Videl knew the kind dream what could be experienced by him, definitely he will never ask him to sleep together.

Disappointed with himself, Gohan rose to stand and move his pillow onto the floor. He did still not know what would he said tomorrow when Videl reprimanded him, but if really was hemmed in possibly was not mistakenly if Videl was informed about the dream.

But whether. Anything that happened, that the affair in the morning.


End file.
